Tag, You're Next
by cindyhasi
Summary: What started off as a regular day at the Smash Mansion turns into a bloodbath one by one, the smashers racing to find the culprit in time before all is lost. But the monster in the shadows is trickier than they imagine and a force to be reckoned with ending one after the other. Will any remain?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a regular day in the smash mansion, everyone busy with their own things and a few fights going on over the day. Dedede and Kirby held sandwich eating contest outside, the wooden table decked with them. Roy carefully back up having dusted off his hands and hightailed it further away. This would be his revenge to the awful Ips with their awful service and it would scare the crap out of the delivery business. The driver yawned, unhappy about having to drive out of town for the parcel riding down a road. The employees flipped the idea of simply not coming and lying about the reason around in his head; it wouldn't be the first time they had done it. Any tiredness quickly faded as a bang erupted and the vehicle lifted off, parcels sent flying, the van groaning and cranking slamming down again and the driver shivered violently staring ahead with the hands tightly grasping the steering wheel. Roy from safe distance away swallowed with a silent 'Oops'. That little mine was far too strong then what he had in mind simply wanting to scare the delivery service.

The next two giant sandwiches zoomed into the mouth wide open being stuffed with food, no one noticing the small jar with air holes sailing through the sky and being swallowed with the gigantic sandwich by Dedede, the poor mouse inside unable to do anything. Dededes' eyes doubled suddenly feeling something was off, being the jar breaking, though the fat penguin like creature did not feel more than slight discomfort at the jar, the wiggle inside him far more disturbing, the tiniest paw pushing against the stomach lining.

Kirby tilted his body in attempt to tilt his non-existent head as Dedede had stopped eating, oddly falling still and silent for a moment. "Poyo? Poyo!"

'Such a disgusting body…'

"Poyo?" Dedede remained silent making poor Kirby uncomfortable and worried, finally showing some reaction by glancing at the sandwiches right and left and crumb filled plate on the table, each seated on one long side. "Poyo!" Kirby enthuastically picked up another sandwich but the other didn't follow suit, eyes instead shifting to the mansion and gazing over it, the table sitting under a tree in the shade with the plan very much obscuring a clear view to them.

'That ball doesn't look any better… but maybe it's better than this…' Dedede picked up a sandwich, Kirby smiling and closing his eyes stuffing another in with a 'Poyo!', his eyes opening in confusion again as Dedede had slid off his seat and waddled next to the puffball with a devious grin, poking him. The sandwich dropped out of the hands on the table before sliding off onto the grass, Dedede collapsing on the spot unmoving as Kirbys' face lifted, body having been tilted forward revealing sinister sparkling eyes and grin never before having been on the pink puffballs' face. 'That's slightly better.' His eyes shifted to the mansion turning around the bench, eyes narrowing in glee. 'Now that looks like a busy place, time to start a party.' Kirbys' eyes, or rather his body, turned to Dedede in the grass shifting to the sandwiches with wicked smile. With small struggle Dedede got flipped around and Kirby grabbed the sandwiches stuffing in one after the other until they spilled from the other smashers' mouth adding a fork ramming it into the sandwich pile with a wicked grin. The pink smasher left the scenes, trying out the body as he snuck around the mansion retreating into corners and shadows at the sight of another smasher. Kirby proceeded to fly up into an open window with a smirk leading into the kitchen where multiple pies baked in ovens. 'Now who's next…' Kirby hopped down hidden by one of the island counters of the big kitchen peeking out the source of the entering hum being Peach checking on the pies, the woman grabbing some oven mitts and Kirby hopped on a counter space beside the oven spooking Peach not having notice him with the mitts now over her hands. A sharp knife already laid ready taking from a wooden block with few more.

"Oh hello there Kirby, you startled me there for moment!" The blonde woman giggled.

"Poyo" Kirby smiled sweetly, turning with her movements as she shut off one of the ovens, opening the door and taking out a pie setting it down on the counter beside Kirby tilting his body cutely though the stubby hands of sort had a goal.

"Aw, can't wait for dinner huh? Everyone is assembling in the hall so did you win your sandwich contest?" Peach giggled but the giggle quickly choked out into bloody sputtering as her throat poured and filled with it seeping onto the clean floor, Kirby leaned forward with the knife rammed in her throat and an ecstatic grin on his face with gleaming eyes being the last thing she saw collapsing on the floor weakly trying to grasp the counter edge with her bloody hand as the princess collapsed to her death. Kirby leaned over gleefully before hopping down a breath away from the expanding pool of blood waddling away as the crescent blade tip stuck of the females throat pushed out further by the fall, her eyes frozen in motion wide open in terror.

"They should be here… has anyone seen Peach and Dedede?" The delicious food should have at least sent Dedede come running, Kirby was here after all so they must've finished their contest. The hall having had to be expanded a while to compensate for the influx was quite packet only those two seats empty. Master Hand received a bunch of nopes, his focus shifting to Kirby trying to grab food already but stopping with a smiling 'Poyo!' "Kirby, do you know where Dedede went?" Honestly it might be easier to stop having set timed dinners with the giant roster. Kirby shook his body with shrug and Master Hand dipped equivalent of sigh with a slight sigh noise.

"I'll go check where they held the contest, I know where they set up the table." Zelda volunteered and left, Mario volunteering to go to the kitchen and check on Peach. Kirby glanced right and left again to the two nearby Pokémon that had given him looks the entire time without anyone else noticing being Lucario and Mewtwo. The pink ball ignored them hiding narrowed eyes with a sneeze to which some of the smasher cooed finding it adorable and Kirby reacted with smitten 'Poyo'.

Zelda's gloved hand flew to her mouth muffling a yelp as she rounded the corner, Dededes' body in the grass choking on sandwiches with the fork the crowning top. The princess quickly turned around to report the situation while Mario felt ice slide down his spine as the tinge crept up his nose, blood glancing out on the floor around an island corner as his heart ached and breath choked with every step he took. The man in overalls stopped himself at the island counter as his blood runs cold and legs shook, the eyes glued to the body of Peach soaking in its own blood. The man screamed, stepping into the red liquid, hand reaching out to confirm something he already knew but didn't want to believe. His yell had echoed off the walls and his wail for his beloved Peach, a handful of smasher rushing by from the dinner table, horrified at the sight as they skidded to a stop by Mario.

Zelda rushed into the dining hall, a handful of the smasher missing her eyes locking on Master Hand having shouted something after the smashers that took off. "Master Hand, Dedede… is dead." Shock and gasps rung out, turmoil and chaos planted ever so quietly waiting at the door to be let in and wreck havoc.

"Could you tell how he died and are you sure!?"

"Yes, he had sandwiches stuffed in his mouth and a fork. Overeating, if that's even possible with Dedede." Zelda explained.

"That's implying murder!" Jason pointed out, the tension rising like heat in a dry harsh summer.

"Poyo!" Kirby wailed, sitting sadly in his seat while he reveled on the inside without as much as hint showing on the outside.

"Well, maybe that's not too far off the truth! Mario found Princess Peach dead in the kitchen with a knife through her throat!" Terry Bogart, one of the newest smashers informed having rushed back.

"Alright everyone, quiet! Mansion is on lockdown, two groups of five each bring in Dedede and Peach into the care unit! Luigi get to your brother we need his doctor skills to look for foul play with Dedede!" 'Could it be Tabuu again!?' "Everyone, stay calm, no one stays alone, always have two buddies with you! Dinner is cancelled!" Friends immediately grouped together, loners grouping up with those they felt they'd get along with best or that they knew a little the freshest newcomers forming a group, the groups setting out to lock all windows and doors while the two of five brought the bodies to the care section. 'We have been attacked but never has there been anything like this… did one of the villains go rogue?' Master Hand turned to Crazy Hand twitching beside him, speaking telepathically to the other hand, 'Crazy, I need you to focus and keep a close eye on every villain and apprehend them if they act suspicious.'

'YoU goT IT brOTHer!'

Kirby glanced right and left to Lucario and Mewtwo having placed themselves beside him following the pink puffball heading out of the hall.

"Who would do this to Peach?" Mario sobbed, her bloody placed on bed covered in sheet in a plastic layer. Luigi shed silent tears, closing her terror filled eyes as he patted his sobbing brother on the back, Ryu, Ken, Zelda, King and Wario coming in with Dedede lifting him onto another bed.

"I know its hard brother but we have to see if Dedede has been murdered too." Luigi said, Mario doing his best to pull himself together.

"I can't believe Peach is dead just like that…"Zelda broke the silence having joined the company of Marth, Ike, Roy, Jason the Pokémon Trainer, Sheik, Snake, Link and Samus.

"I never liked Dedede but overeating sounds ridiculous for him, he's an infinite hole like Kirby!" Roy pointed out. "Two smashers dead… it's unbelievable…"

"I'm betting on an outsider, something got in…" Sheik muttered.

"This is stupid, isn't it obvious!? It's Ridley that cunt, he would slaughter someone without even _needing _a connection!" Samus suddenly shouted. "I'm getting my suit!" The blonde whipped around, Zelda trying to stop her.

"Wait, you can't-"

"What, kill Ridley and make sure he stays dead? I've been wanting that for a long time and this time Master Hand won't have anything against it either."

"At least let us come with you."

"Keep up then, I'm not slowing down for anyone." Samus growled, deep hatred shimmering in her eyes.

Lucario and Mewtwo stopped leaping gap away across each other Kirby in the middle glancing at the two, no one near the silent hallway. "Poyo?"

'Cut it out, we know you're not Kirby.' Mewtwo mentally broadcasted.

'Kirbys' aura is gone.' Lucario growled. Kirby dropped the façade, mouth lifting into a bloodthirsty proud grin instead, eyes sparkling dangerously.

"Aren't you proud of yourselves now?" An amused male voice escaped the mouth.

'What did you do with Kirby?' Lucario snarled.

"Kirby?" The intruder tilted its head as if needing a moment to think to mock them. "Oh Kirby, Kirby is gone. I'm here now. I know everything Kirby knew and I can do everything Kirby did."

'So we can just kill you and end this…' Mewtwo narrowed its eyes but Lucario protested in its head pointing out it could be a lie and just to knock it out. The two Pokémon sprung into action, Kirby dodging the aura ball and Mewtwo, catching it the hammer in the back with a grin. Kirby slightly shuffled towards the middle, the Pokémon smiling confidently catching Kirby between them as the puffball leapt up however the smiles dropped as Kirby grinned even harder having put no effort into dodging on purpose, one stubby arm poking Lucario with a smile sending the pink ball pummeling harshly, Lucario suddenly grinning and slamming his paw into Mewtwos' gut causing the aura Pokémon to drop down now lifelessly and Mewtwo having been shocked and pushed back a bit sported a slasher smile looking down on a dead Kirby and Lucario.

'This one is better…' Mewtwo teleported away reappearing in the empty kitchen and quickly turned up the forgotten ovens in glee slamming the door shut and locking, teleporting out in an instant causing the group of four arriving a few minutes later to slightly panic as they tried to force the door open with the duck hunt duo in tow.

"We can't get it open now; go off the smell from Dedede already." Ryu suggested, Terry and Joker nodding taking off with duck and dog in the lead. Mewtwo grinned having just been behind the wall in the gym across the hallway and teleported behind Ryu with the others out of sight. "Mewtwo? Good that you're here, I need-" Ryu whipped around to Mewtwo, both in the increasingly hot kitchen now and the human smasher choked on his next words as his legs bones cracked everywhere but just gently enough that they didn't cause much bleeding instead sliding off the other fragments stabbing into the flesh as the man fell to his knees, sweat already present from the heat. Mewtwo smirked disappearing as Ryu shouted after him yelling out for help.

"Kirby and Lucario too…" Joker swallowed, the lifeless bodies in front of them, face down on the floor.

"They look like they just died on the spot… maybe… no… they're dead." Terry sighed having checked, the duck quacking as the dog snarled.

"But they led us to Kirby; does that mean… that pink one is the murderer?"

"We never got them to sniff the spot where Princess Peach got murdered. Plus if they fought, there should be more wounds. And Kirby did participate in the contest so they could've just followed the scent but maybe then Dedede really did overeat. I don't know the guy well."

"Me neither, I'm pretty new here… Either way we should tell Master Hand and maybe Ryu will have been able to open the door and turn off the ovens."

"Should we take the bodies along?"

"No, I have a feeling whoever did this doesn't care to hide them." 'I saw Kirby with Mewtwo but while it used to hate humans from what I heard, it doesn't add up to have murdered Lucario or Kirby really…' Terry and joker took off with the duck hunt duo down the hall.

"BowSer is IGnorIng yOuR orDErs BrotHer to Cry AlOne!"

"I figured some would split up in the chaos, round them Crazy but bring all the poke balls here first." 'We may need them especially the legendaries…'

"oKaY!"

The group slowed spotting Mewtwo along in the gym floating in the center of the room. "Mewtwo? What are you doing alone; we're not supposed to split up." 'Shoot, we left Ryu in our haste! And if Mewtwo is alone, did he…' The screaming yowl and screeching quack interrupted all though, the duo slammed into the ceiling and impaled each with a javelin, their blood running down handles and dripping down like raindrops.

"Run!" Terry exclaimed, Mewtwo turned to them but the Pokémon was on their tail, Terry falling halfway fast after much stumbling, his innards crushed being shot putted to death and slammed into the wall, Joker didn't dare turn around, running with all his might.

"And I say this is ridiculous. Smashers are dying! We're under attack! The shackles need to come _off!_" Palutena exclaimed in the dining hall, MH swiveling to her with a sigh.

"No can do, you almost took the mansion and everyone in it today egging Rosalina into making black holes seeing who could make the biggest one!"

"Why isn't she cuffed then?"

"You started it. Besides, show some trust. I have a plan. We have Pokémon and the triforce that can bring everyone back _once _each. We have to play this smart and know what's going first. Besides, you don't have the power to bring anyone back so we're not in dire need of your powers anyway. Now stop complaining and stay alert."

"Let's join a bigger group Lady Palutena!" Pit suggested, Dark Pit beside him having joined the two purely because he knew them.

"I still disagree Master Hand!"

"I know and I still don't care!" All eyes swept to the incoming hallway, the trio along with the kids, Daisy and Ken still in the dining room while other groups planned to go back there once finishing with locking down the mansion.

Joker eyes glimpsed to his right stumbling as going past the kitchen door almost by the dining was near unbearable, the searing heat stinging on the skin. The young male glanced behind him continuing to run as an idea came to mind, Mewtwo behind him and his hand whipped out with the gun shooting the lock. The shot broke the lock to his luck, the pressure sending the door smashing into Mewtwo shoved against the wall slowing him down as one arm shot out slowing down the door preventing it from crushing him completely sending the smoldering thing aside.

"Ridley…" Samus snarled in her suit, the villain turning to her with snarl as he also disregarded the buddy rule.

Joker crashed onto the marble floor, javelin zooming into his heel and his shaky arm reached out to them as his mouth opened "Mew-" Joker choked, any scream cut off as his body spontaneously exploded in a shower of blood and flesh, his hand flying off as apart landing between Dark Pit and Pit. The kids notably Nana and Pop started bawling, Lucas so terrified he could only shiver and stare not giving a peep drowning in terror within. "Get the kids out of here." MH ordered keeping his voice steady not but clear, the adult smashers nodding and backing away. 'Mew? Why in the world would Mew do this?'

"You're doing this…" Her friends were ready at any moment but stayed back to have Samus have a go at it first knowing how important this was to her. Ridley snarled but didn't try to deny anything, happy to use the opportunity to tear Aran to shreds without that floating glove interfering, his eyes glancing at the cast behind her with a sly grin to himself.

"I have feeling this should be done outside so the ceiling doesn't come down on us…" Roy grumbled.

Bowser cried in a corner near the locked up entrance, the large smash board with the daily announcements on the wall. He couldn't believe Peach was dead. Gone just like that and no one had been there to protect her. Bowser wanted to find the monster that did it and make them pay and his first bets were on the villains with those from the new additions to the roster being high up, his first target. While the villain himself moving into motion seethed with rage he didn't lump all villains as one target; Wario was too lazy for this, didn't like his hand dirty and was motivated by greed; Ganon had simmered down though he wouldn't put him out of the suspicion of pulling off a slaughter though Bowser kept in mind that Ganondorf had always been after triforce more than anything; Wolf could potentially do this for payment but felt like he wouldn't make such a display out of it; he had heard of Mewtwo going on rampage before back where the Pokémon came from and never gave much out about oneself; he didn't know King K. Rool well enough though he placed him second but his biggest suspect and not just in size was by far Ridley.

Mewtwo teleported on the roof overlooking the mansion, eyes shifting to the garage door opening. Wario and Bayonetta had decided to drive away from the murder chaos pretending to lock up there. Beeping suddenly commenced in there as R.O.B. had noticed them and didn't approve of running from the threat. Mewtwo smirked teleporting closer and with a balled fist sent the ceiling and walls crashing into down all three brutally crushing and ending them. with a growing smile, Mewtwo raised an entire spiky rock wall around the mansion blocking all vehicular or foot escape attempt teleporting back down again into one of the rooms close by on the second floor. The collapse of the spacious garage had caused a cascade effect as the level above also quaked and crashed in structure, anything above the garage caving in. Samus growled as the floor beneath trembled and cracked, everyone leaping away to the entrance and Ridley screeching dodging with combination of flying, leaping and climbing the falling debris causing a few more wounds on his already wounded body. As much as it was dangerous for Samus and friends, the limited space hindered the space pirate himself. Roy slipped and fell, Marth grabbing to catch him but with a cruel smirk Ridley interfered, his tail slapping Roy down harder into the crashing building blocks disappearing out of their sight. Ridley's smirk left as Marth's blade slashed over his face causing a deep pouring wound, the teen boy snarling and Samus' gun sent him flying back against the debris with a killing shot, the last boulder slamming onto the corpse. The group back away from the heap, sort of stabilizing the floor again and Marth immediately took rushing towards the direction of the stairs leading downward.

Roy cursed slipping, sliding and falling managed to tumble down alive with bruised body right into Bowser's arm, startled as his meaty short arms fumbled immediately dropping the boy upon recognizing him, Bowser having been hit by rolling debris himself. "Thanks jerk." Roy grumbled. "Man, I got real lucky. Ow… still hurts… better regroup with the others…" The sword wielder didn't comment on Bowser's lone status, the king continuing on but stopping as Roy called Ridley stupid muttering to himself. Bowser whipped around him grabbing him by the collar getting him on his feet.

"Where is Ridley?"

"Upstairs, now let go. So rude…" Bowser snorted letting him go and hurrying to get upstairs.

"We got fire!" Hero choked, the smoke wafting out of the room accompanied with the searing hit charring their clothing forcing them back quickly as to not be set ablaze. Inkling couldn't even stand being near having to retreat further and rushed to tell MH hoping the glove was still in the room. Banjo and Kazooie followed quickly looked around for a fire extinguisher though no flame could even be seen through the smoke spilling out, Richter and Simon following suit.

"HeRE tHe pOKe bAlLs!" Crazy Hand dropped the bag in front of MH having conversed with Mario could find nothing on Dedede that pointed either way. Ken, Daisy and the kids hid in the nearby library.

"Alright, thanks crazy."

Inkling panted finding the dining room empty and the food left on the table along with the dishes in the mayhem. The smasher didn't know where to look rushing back to the others, the fire extinguishers sorely loosing the disaster inside the room with the flames licking the walls and grasping at the doorframe to spread further.

Sonic, Mega Man and the fitness trainer arrived at the burning situation. "Do any of you know where Master Hand is?" Hero asked, stumbling as the smoke got to all of them pushing back as the extinguishers hardly pushed it back.

"Yeah, I'll get him." Sonic nodded.

"What about the buddy system?" Mega Man pointed out.

"Anyone here able to keep up with me?" Sonic pointed out, answered by silence. "Thought so." The blue smasher rushed off as a blur, eyes glancing King K. Rool starting to fight with the Kongs in a one of the living rooms. The smasher didn't stop as the fire needed more attention finally skidding to stop in the hospital like section luckily finding Master Hand there just finishing talking to Crazy Hand. "Master Hand, the kitchen is on fire and the fire extinguishers aren't cutting it!" MH swiveled to Sonic, the floating glove stopping himself from cussing quickly picking out four poke balls.

"Don't worry if the walls get damaged just put out that fire and find Jason." Sonic nodded and rushed off.

"Is that smoke?" Snake questioned, the group downstairs as the man slowed down from the smell.

"You're not the only one who smells fire, I need to go there with squirtle." Jason growled.

"Marth, do you want to split up into two groups?" Zelda offered.

"No, it's alright." The group rushed towards the smoke skidding to a stop with Sonic as it turned out to be the kitchen where they were nearby anyway.

"Perfect, now I don't need to look for you." Sonic glanced to Jason. "I don't think the problem needs explaining and here are more poke balls. The large group released them all ignoring the structural damage Kyogre caused, crying out a bit as the fire roared at them with the walls beside the doorframe helped in breaking down. Kyogre, alolan vulpix, oshawott, squirtle and suicune blasted ice and water relentlessly finally ending the fire leaving behind soaked dripping, charred mess with soggy walls and burned items and a body on the floor charred beyond recognition.

"Someone was in here!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"But how…" Link tried to figure it out drawing blank. Who in their right mind would run into a room on fire or not leave?

"We need to regroup with everyone and figure what's going on here!" Zelda exclaimed, everyone agreeing though they made sure to pass the collapsed garage on their way, the Pokémon back in their balls.

"Hey, I need to go check something alright?" without waiting for an answer, Sonic zipped off the group continuing as there was no point in chasing him hoping he'd fine.

Mewtwo lowered itself onto the grass, eyes drifting to the kitchen no longer on fire smoldering with the heat dissipated and the Pokémon with twitch of the hand teleported all the poke balls to itself making the connection.

"What the hell!?" Jason abruptly stopped, the group arriving by the former garage now a pile of debris with corpses in and on it.

"What's wrong kid?" Simon asked.

'I can't see him anywhere just some blood… did he…' Marth breathed inspecting the site.

"My poke balls… they are gone!" Jason panicked, turning out his pockets and backpacks to find again and again that his Pokémon friends were gone.

The three nubbed hands moved again with a gleeful smirk but a sailing donkey Kong busted through the wall interrupted a few feet away followed by King stepping out of the hole in the wall while Diddy squished past and positioned himself between the two with snarl followed by Sonic zooming onto the scene. Mewtwo ignored the four leaving them to duke it out for now focusing back on the poke balls telekinetically crushing one after the other murdering the Pokémon inside but a kick from sonic to one hand interrupted him at only six balls left with the legendaries and mythical already having met their demise. "What do think you're doing?" The hedgehog like smasher growled.

"Great, a hole to patch up?" Fox growled joined by Falco, Wolf, Rosalina and Melinda, the females having bumped into the on the way.

"There is fighting going on." Rosalina narrowed, her eyes, the group stepping out just in time to see Sonic slammed into the ground with Mewtwo only sporting two bruises floating superiorly above him just before snapping the blue smashers' neck with an ecstatic grin. King K. Roll completetely ignored the menace in favor of assaulting the Kongs in the chaos though he didn't do well landing brutal hit on Donkey as the latter had been distracted by Sonics' execution.

"You've been going around murdering…" Fox snarled at Mewtwo lifting its gaze at them grinning wickedly, eyes narrowed in glee.

"Bastard…" Flaco added with snarl.

"Help the Kongs." Fox glanced to Falco, Mewtwo seemingly amused at the strategy.

"You sure?"

"We can handle Mewtwo."

"Everyone, back up." Rosalina whispered, the males glancing at her in confusion.

"_Black Hole. _You both shoot, _then back UP."_ Wolf and Fox nodded, Falco also adding a shot as he rushed over to the other brawl, Mewtwo dodging but punished with Rosalina shooting herself up and landing a solid kick against Mewtwos' spine allowing Fox and Wolf both to hit, Mewtwo shrugging it off fairly easy though shattering one of Foxs' legs without a touch sending him howling up in pain and the battle punished and rewarded every wrong or right step on both sides. Wolf snarled dragging Fox away with the help of Falco as King K. Rool lay unconscious in the grass and Rosalina unleashed a black hole, Mewtwo being sucked in to its death but not before managing to kick Rosalina barely managing to touch the skin on her hand sending the wand flying out of her grasp, a seriously worried face having lifted into a smirk. Mewtwos' lifeless body disappeared and Rosalina giggled strengthening the black hole instead of shutting it down, the remaining poke balls and shattered ones pulled in too to never return as the other smashers tried to keep their footing.

"What the hell Rosalina!?" Wolf roared.

Rosalina smiled, K. Rool pulled in as DK tried to use his heavy weight to save the others but to no avail, Rosalina hiding behind her own black hole catching as one of the guns went flying zooming in her general direction firing at Fox with his own gun howling out in pain unable to keep it in. 'That green one is so ugly, just disgusting. Good riddance.'

"Bitch!" Wolf roared, the black hole starting to dislodge a brick at the wall, Rosalina closing the hole and the remaining smasher crashing down in a heap, Foxs' eyes wide open as he grit his teeth his leg further destroyed. Rosalina gently landed, the luma utterly confused that had been at her side shivering as it slowly decide to side with the other five only to be shot down Rosalina herself. Wolf snarled charging at the female with a kick being sidestepped and wolf leapt back rushing in again with scratch but to his surprise Rosalina didn't try to dodge suffering a full slash and without the much safeties' of a match started bleeding with a grin, the reaction so unexpected that Wolf didn't move away. Rosalina stumbled forward, her hand placed on his cheek with a smile as the body fell down lifelessly, Wolf stepping aside with his back turned to the others. Falco put himself between the other s and Wolf slowly turning around to them.

"It's over… what the hell got into them…" Wolf growled, Falco sighing at the scene.

"Let's get your leg fixed up and find Master Hand." Falco spoke, Diddy fussing over Fox.

"Not." Wolf suddenly grinned slashing Falco across his cheek quite deep causing Wolf to limply fall into the grass dead. Fox tried to scoot away, unsure of what even going on anymore and DK quickly picked him up ready to bolt with Diddy but Falco snatched Diddys' tail dropping dead just like Wolf and Diddy leapt into DKs' face before sliding off dead. Fox involuntary flinched, his heart pounding against his chest as the big monkey started at him carrying him to the hole in the wall.

"Are you even still Donkey Kong?" Fox growled but shivers snaked in from pain and fear as he kind of connected the dots but the terror of uncertainty choked him inside. DK didn't respond gently setting down right at the hole even being careful with the shattered leg. The big hand reached out, slapping the gun out of the space fighters' hand before he could shoot and touched the smaller smasher's head, DK collapsing beside him and inch away from his leg. "Help! Somebody, help!"

"I'm going to keep looking for Roy, maybe he went back upstairs where we fought Ridley." Marth announce upon Ike placing a hand on his shoulder and Zelda asking where he was going."

"There is no way of talking you out of this is there? Just like I was set on ending Ridley, right?" Samus softly said with sigh, Marth's silence and reluctance to continue on their path a clear answer on its own. "Alright but you're not going alone.

"Yeah, we're coming along." Link agreed.

"I suggest you continue on to find Master Hand, we'll be looking for Roy." Zelda suggested to the other group.

"Alright, watch your backs." Richter nodded, the group heading off. 'Sonic isn't back yet…' Zeldas' group headed off their own way.

"Well that answers one question. Still wondering where they are though." Roy sighed looking at the wreck where they had fought seeing Ridleys' corpse with a debris chunk on it. "Well, better keep looking." Roy limped off, Bowser staring at the scene. So had it been Ridley, was Peach avenged now? Bowser was as much in the dark as everyone else deciding to find Master Hand instead and see what the glove creature knew.

"Help! Please… Someone help…"

"Hello?"

"Over here! Please! It's Fox!" Lucina, Robin, Chrom and Corrin poked their heads out to the scene having heard his calls. "My leg, it's shattered! Wolf… he just turned on us out of nowhere!" Fox snarled. "Not that it's very surprising…"

"Wolf did all that…" Chrom breathed, eyes wandering over the scene and the corpses, Robin checking the unusually non bloody ones confirmed their deaths. "Well, first priority is to get you to fixing up that leg." Chrom helped Fox up along with Corrin, the two giving support while Lucina quickly snapped some picture with her newly acquired phone after having asked her parents for one skeptical about it at first and Robin led the way on high alert for any attack along with her daughter. "Thank you."

"Save your strength for now." Chrom smiled softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where is Mario? Fox needs him!" Lucina along with the other three busted into the enormous room subdivided into smaller spaces.

Mario having blankly stared at a desk moved into motion as Chrom and Robin heaved the furry smasher onto the bed wincing quietly as they apologized while Corrin gave the report.

"Wolf turned on us, he's been doing all this. Also Rosalina, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Falco are dead."

"Wolf…" 'So many… he's not that powerful though and we never started dinner so the food couldn't have been laced… something is fishy about this…' "Alright but we still need to get a hold of everyone and get a clear picture, we'll sweep the mansion."

"Has anyones seen my Pokémon!?" Jason burst in with a group, eyes sweeping the room.

"What happened to your Pokémon?" MH asked though the glove creature had a suspicion.

"They vanished!"

"Just like every single pokeball in here." 'This can't be all Wolf…' "I haven't seen yours nor the others."

"Mewtwo was involved too. It had poke balls with it and was working with Wolf. Rosalina managed to finish it with a black hole." Fox gritted his teeth given pain killers as Mario set to fix his leg.

"What are you saying!?" Jason exclaimed his heart pounding as the truth crept in like ice forming in his blood with the denial a burning yet fading fire.

"The black hole took the poke balls too by accident and Mewtwo was killing the Pokémon…"

"Maybe you miscounted… maybe they weren't all there…" Jason muttered, eyes glued to the floor. They couldn't be dead, could they? Why would Mewtwo suddenly flip after having changed? The chaos didn't allow much for a straight thought as anger and grief mixed into a toxic cocktail, hope bashed down by the echo of the words beating down again and again with his heart bleeding.

"Fox needs to rest now." Mario announced having finished, Simon and Richter volunteering to move him into a quiet corner with curtains drawn shut. "I'll help with the sweep of the mansion."

"Wait, we might need to you here again." MH floated in the way.

"Master Hand… I need this…" MH remained silent but gave way slowly with a sigh.

"I know Wolf and Mewtwo have been confirmed as culprits but don't go alone. The mansion received structural damage."

"Thanks." Fox muttered bed moved to a new spot further away from all the talking and Simon put an extra blanket on the side in case the fighter wanted it, Richter already back with the others.

"No problem." Simon replied awkwardly giving a pat on the shoulder as Fox looked quite depressed with his eyes off in their own little world before closing as he laid on his back in the bed with the smashed leg in a cast. The other smashers left joining the others to find Mario about to leave with Banjo Kazooie , Game&Watch, Olimar and Yoshi leaving with the man, Simon joining them. Jason was leaning against the wall, fists in pockets with the knuckles white, head dipped to the floor as he tried to collect himself.

"I'm coming too."

"I think the group is big enough Jason."

"I'm going too!" The trainer snapped at Master Hand. "I'm going to look for them…"

"Jason…"

"Hey wait kid, I'll help you look. You'll be okay with that right Master Hand?" Richter stepped in, MH sighed but agreeing knowing he had to let Jason do this to come face to face with the ugly truth with the last bit of denial out of the window. Though MH still had a plan, he wasn't sure how it would work with black holes though it technically should. But feeling uncertain if this was over, the creature didn't dare play the card until they were certain.

"hEy Bro! AnYThing I can DO?"

"Take Dark Samus with you and ensure that all cameras are working or at least have those not wrecked going."

"What are we looking for Mario?" Simon asked, the whole group wondering what they even chased. The biggest possible culprits were dead and Dark Samus had been with Master Hand the entire time along with him and a few other smashers.

"Bowser…" Game&Watch suddenly beeped at Mario's answer while Olimar asked quietly if he'd really do it. He did seem to genuinely care Peach sometimes and everyone here knew that Peach's death hurt Mario worse than the others. "No… but if he really cared for Peach… he'll be searching like me and maybe… he already found who it is…" The group slowed down a storage room, the mansion having been shuffled around on the inside with the influx of smasher not to mention the many repairs the building has had changing up the layout. Mario stopped, glancing over the room and suggested looking in every corner as the room provided a great deal of hiding spots as the smashers stepped apart. Yoshi screamed as Mario choked after two steps forward, tip of Simon's chain weapon through his chest tainting his clothing red quicker as the tip receded again yanked out and all eyes turned to Simon already lashing out mortally wounding Banjo and Kazooie before they could react, the pair crawling aside as their throats sputtered drowning on their own blood. Olimar shivered on the spot, frozen in fear as Simon smirked stepping closer having been in the back of the group. Game&Watch and Yoshi charged forward.

Richter glanced to Jason as the two silently walked along, the silence shattered by Yoshi's distant scream. Both bolted forward but Richter grabbed Jason's wrist. "What are you doing!?"

"You don't have a weapon." Richter pointed out.

"I-" Jason bit his lip glancing away. He did always rely on his Pokémon to especially when it came to more than simple punch brawl between people and they had no idea what they were up against. "Then lend me one of yours."

Yoshi glanced up and tried to bolt but too late as the boomerang slammed into him the split moment he had up to see the heavy boxed getting tipped and tumbled with chain weapon, Game&Watch unwittingly contributing by slamming Simon back adding force to the yank. Blood seeped out on the floor after sickening slow crunching noise with blood gurgling choking cries underneath.

"OkAY dokEY! TrY thE CAmEraS!"

"I'll check over here, you check over there." Jason nodded, the two splitting way to check the room on either side and the teen swallowed almost tripping over his own legs as the approached the middle staggering back at the sight. Blood blotted the floor, Banjo & Kazooie, Game&Watch and a Yoshi's tail tip sticking out from under boxes all dead on the ground with Mario hanging from the ceiling on the ceiling strangled and kicked chair underneath the dead man surrounded by the lifeless bodies of the other smashers. Jason whipped around. "Richter!"

"And cameras!"

"SoME aRe BuSTed!"

"I know Crazy, you have examined. The room fell deathly silent as the scene upon scene showed though the toll wasn't anything new except the newly dead quartet in a storage room. "Simon and Olimar are missing…"

"Master Hand! Fox is dead!" Chrom exclaimed just having checked on the fellow smasher.

"What!?" 'This is bad but we still have an option left… Crazy, are Zelda and Link alive?' Ganondorf was right there with them having joined after the lockdown and not left since then which also put him in the partially like Dark Samus.

'YePpERs!'

The other smashers followed MH to the bed where a limp dead Fox laid with no additional wounds visible. Did a shatter leg really bring him down? Fox McCloud seemed stronger than that and Mario had taken care of it.

"Simon?" Richter stepped in to see Simon and a cornered Olimar facing off, a pikmin flung at the taller man's face ripped off and tossed away. Panting slightly and sporting wound s Simon glanced over his shoulder to Richter.

"Richter… Olimar lost his mind…"

"You murdered them all! He's trying to frame me!"

Richter glanced back and forth between the two. Unlike Olimar, Richter knew Simon but it wouldn't be fair to kick Olimar to the curb for that.

"Richter, Mario and the others are dead!" Jason almost fell rushing around the corner coming to a skidding stop beside the guy.

"Jason, which wounds did they have?"

"Uh-"

"Now!" Richter demanded, Simon narrowing his eyes about to turn as more pikmin jumped and Olimar scared but defiantly glared at him.

"Hanging, slashing and stabs!" Jason replied, Richter dashing forward but pelted with two pikmin Simon had thrown off the other crying out in death. Richter stumbled, the boomerang hitting instead of Simon who it was intended for and the blonde chain wielder lunged choking Richter swaying from the blow, the position and constant turning not leaving Jason room to aim and any pikmin ended up caught up between both fighters on hitting Richter instead. Olimar quickly dashed out of the corner and tried to pull Jason along refusing to budge struggling against a wounded Simon because of him.

Richter's hands slid down, the limp body kicked down and slashed. "Where are my Pokémon?" Jason snarled having been unable to land hit and refusing to listen to Olimar.

"Pokémon… those things in the balls… I don't know…" Simon chuckled staggering closer as his body bled. "But what I do know… is that I murdered them… and enjoyed it… every last one of them here… You know ironically, I did it _with_ a Pokémon!" The man laughed, Jason's eyes narrowing as he lunched forward to punch the guy in the face but Olimar shoved him causing him to fall sideways so the teen would stop. The man in space suit received the glare now instead and a snarl questioning what he was doing. Simon smirked, the two fighting and pushed forward, chain rattling a deadly hymn as it lashed out, a pikmin torn to pieces instead of Jason faces and the chain quickly got whipped out again, slashing Olimar's suit wrapping around the leg as the man urged the teen up staggering backwards yelling for the boy to run. Jason slowly but finally turned and ran with his heart pounding in his chest while Simon yanked Olimar to him. Jason slowed for a single breath as he heard a thud, part of him wanting to check if Simon was the one who had lost and glance over his shoulder confirmed it as Olimar came out of the room running after him. Jason smiled in relief slowing down and starting to turn but two pikmin left screamed wildly gesturing at him one having hitched a ride on his leg without the teen even noticing while the other one was running from Olimar. Jason turned around again and ran as fast as he could, his head spinning with thoughts like a deafening screaming mess. Jason tried to slow to slow down but couldn't as Marth and co dashed from around the corner, the trainer teen bowling over the teen prince.

"I'm so sorry."

"Have you seen the intruder?" Samus asked, all heads following Jason's gaze as a voice called.

"Hey Jason… why are you running?" Olimar smiled coming closer and the pikmin having tightly held on to the trainer's leg shivered in fear wailing out in fear at the sight of Olimar.

"Oh hey Olimar, have you seen Roy?" Marth asked, Jason suddenly awkwardly trying to stop him from talking though Marth was taller than him as the two got to their feet and Zelda glanced at him questioningly though everyone noticed the pikmin's unusual fear and Jason looked scared too.

"No, sorry about that Marth."

'Zelda, get out of there with Link. It's imperative that you with Ganondorf are okay, get to the medical bay.'

"That's not Olimar!" Jason exclaimed, Olimar tilting his head.

"Why would you say that? I know it's chaos but finger pointing usually just creates more you know?"

"Didn't know there are pikmin that don't like you especially since today." Marth coolly pointed out.

"Simon went crazy and after that Olimar went nuts too!" Jason added. Zelda glanced to Link but couldn't bring herself to run off like MH had ordered. Snake let the gun audibly load, a warning to Olimar as everyone took a step back with their weapons poised.

"You know I always knew I'm the butt of the joke and get picked on but this is ridiculous. If I was 'crazy wouldn't I have already tried to attack?" Olimar hung his head. "Fine if everyone feels so threatened by me you can tie me up and lock me away till is over." The man in suit turned around offering his hands behind his head and the group glanced at each as if to decide on what to do. Ike took off his bandana and approached only to have Jason suddenly cling to his arm inches away from the smaller smasher.

"Wait!"

"Jason, back off." Snake sighed. Ike pushed forward, Jason rather hapless at being weight and the teen quickly grabbed the cape tossing it over Ike's arm awkwardly almost falling forward clinging to the other male just as Olimar whipped around springing into action and reached out with his hand where the suit was ripped exposing skin reaching for Ike's arm. The cloth of the cape managed to get between, Olimar's partially exposed hand on the cloth as the room froze. Jason fumbled, bashing the weapon from Richter onto the helmet as Ike stumbled back with him, Olimar hanging his head with the helmet cracked.

"You know? Was I careless?" Olimar tilted his head, single shard having caused a cut on his forehead, the line of blood rolling down to his smile.

"How else could you be in different bodies? You have to have some way to jump around! And going through Olimar and having two very specific spots torn on the suit is suspicious. Plus in the fight with Richter I saw you reach from him too but you stopped when he got too wounded."

"Possession can happen in many ways." Zelda agreed, speaking up and Ike had moved back, Jason having let go as the mercenary moved a little in of Marth.

Olimar suddenly clapped. "You were halfway guessing weren't you? So now you all have to die on the spot for my secret to stay. But tormenting is so much more fun, you know there are some really strong friendships here. But tell me Jason, why are you so sure there is only one of me?" Their eyes widened and narrowed, Olimar's smile pulling into a grin.

"Enough fucking talking!" Samus growled, gun pointing point blank at Olimar but Zelda shook her head at her.

'We have to try to save him.' Samus scoffed but stepped forward glaring at Olimar.

"Not going to shoot me huh?" Olimar tried to dash past lunging into the group with an outstretched hand sending them scattering and tripping having stood closer together but everyone managed to out sped him and Sheik's chained quickly wrapped around him restraining him long. Samus gave a paralyzing shot, sheik quickly letting of the chain and MH came rushing to the scene with Chrom and Lucina while Crazy was ordered to stay back. With ropes brought, Sheik took back her chain and Samus and Snake handled Olimar as Snake had only his face exposed.

"Hey… " Marth awkwardly glanced away wanting to comfort his friend but no clue what to say, Jason sitting against the wall in the bay with his face buried in his legs with his arms tightly wrapped around them.

"How… how do you keep going after losing friends like that?"

"Uh… You have to…No matter how much it hurts… Because if you give up, the bad guys win."

"All smug in there that bastard…" Samus snarled, the thick door between them and Olimar contained in the room tied to a chair. A padlock sat next to the door locking the door and only MH knew the code for safety.

"Hey, we're all going to discuss a plan." Snake said walking up to her Marth and Pichu as no one was left alone anymore and Roy and Bowser had been found and teleported to the others by Crazy any last stragglers picked up. Samus stopped leaning on the wall and marched ahead, Marth and Snake following while Pichu stopped for moment turning around and going back trying to hop up to look through the thick window allowing sight into the room next to padlock and door. Talk about the monster was buzzing and Pichu hadn't seen it yet though the Pokémon was quite glad it didn't have a gory encounter. With a huff, its stubby arms clung to the minimal ledge, Olimar hanging his head but the man suddenly jerked it up with smirk freaking Pichu out letting out a frying shock in fright and scurrying away after tumbling down.

"Any ideas on how to save Olimar?" MH started.

"Well an exorcism or freeing spell should work for a possession." Zelda pointed out.

"We'll definitely try that."

"That would be great if it's that easy but what if it's a biological invasion? For all we know we're dealing with some tiny organism that, with the whole touch thing, can slip through at skin cells like a knife through butter." Samus pointed out.

"Out of all of us, you, Snake, Crazy, I and Dark Samus know the most about this kind of stuff so we'll look into that while Zelda, Ganondorf and Link work on the magical solution.

Olimar smirked stepping out of the room and leaving the bay behind heading upstairs.

"Crazy, go check on Olimar."

"oKaY!"

"What a day…"

"OliMar GoNE!"

"You're ba- WHAT!?" The room fell silent as everyone with MH rushed to the room finding the door ajar and the floating love swiveled around. Had the monster already switched? Were there multiple ones? The footage was not completely conclusive from what they got. Simon was one to have been by Fox but yet Olimar was out and he couldn't have gotten out without help. The tension thickened. "Someone here helped Olimar." But he had seen them all there, how could no one notice? Then again, they didn't know their attack or attackers well at all.

"HeY BrO! ThE lock is BusTed!" Before anyone else could speak, Pichu shot forward with cry, shaking as the Pokémon realized that the shock released upon being scared had caused the damage. Pichu relentlessly sobbed and squeaked trying to apologize and Incineroar tried to explain but couldn't speak words either. Jason stepped forward kneeling down to the yellow creature.

"Did you do this Pichu?" Pichu sniffed and nodded. "Did you do it on purpose?"

"Pi!" Pichu vigorously shook the head still crying and sobbing.

"Then why?" Pichu glancing up for help eying the busted door before hopping forward and creating the scene but keeping the managing to keep the shock to a minimum before trying to point at the pad over and over again. "Pichu must have looked inside and Olimar scared him."

"That's not unlikely and Pichu is very easily scared." Zelda sighed.

"Still, what about the chair?" Chrom pointed out.

"Maybe he hid a tool or blade in his suit." Lucina suggested.

"Either way, next time full body check and we have to stop this thing roaming around here. Groups of no less than five, Pichu and Dark Samus you stay with us. Everyone carry these and press the button as soon as anything happens and I mean anything even if you think you spotted something but aren't sure and if you do, move to camera spots. And don't let any skin to skin contact happen. Olimar has last been sighted going upstairs to the bedrooms, move out." The smashers nodded dispersing in groups, friends immediately lumping together while Ganondorf was ordered to go with Link and Zelda no matter what.

Nana's pet rabbit snarled clacking its teeth together as the hand reached in with glee cornering the terrified animal lashing out with the sharp teeth biting the hand.

"He left all the doors open, even though we can clearly see which one he entered…"

"Probably to confuse the others, he doesn't know about us being able to communicate I hope. Bastard!" Olimar smirked into the multiple cameras having barged into the kids' rooms and come out with a slingshot shooting out the cameras with paint balls and if they didn't break they definitely got splattered enough to cause a problem. "Everyone, Olimar obstructed the cameras by the bedrooms. Team A clean up any unbroken ones."

"Why haven't you called in help?" Bowser suddenly growled from behind having ditched his group.

"Bowser what did I say about walking around alone?"

"Answer!"

"And call who Bowser to help the smashers of all people? We are the strongest force here. But if it will soothe you I'll make a call but if I make a call it has to be someone that actually has a chance of helping and won't end up fodder for thing being!" Bowser huffed but accepted the reply and turned around. "Bowser, stay here now. I don't want to lose another smasher."

"Hey look guys, it's Nana's pet rabbit!" Pit pointed at the animal wiggling the nose and leisurely hopping around the floor. "Aw what are you doing out here aren't you supposed to be in her room?"

"Pit, don't you dumbass!" Dark Pit growled.

"Come on, you think a vicious monster would choose a little rabbit?"

"Trap of cute, why not? Actually don't answer that just leave it!"

"He has a point Pit." Palutena agreed still in a very bad mood. Since they had clue of what was going on, MH didn't cave in to her begging. Incineroar and WiiFit Trainer tagged along with the trio.

"Fine…"

"Oh I was so worried, you're okay!"

"Nana, DON'T!" But their shout had come too late, Nana having already picked up her pet licking her face to which the girl giggled.

"Nothing happened…" Dark Pit blinked.

"Ha I was right!"

"Nana, why are you alone?" Palutena asked, the group walking over to the girl.

"Oh I'm sorry but I couldn't leave Hobbles but I'll go right back to the library to the other kids and I won't leave the group again, I promise!"

"Alright but you're not going alone. Dark Pit, go with her." Palutena ordered.

"Pfff, I'm not going without Pit!"

"Oh look who is being a caring friend!" Pit teased, Dark Pit glancing away with a growl and mutter, 'I don't care…'

"I have an idea. Master Hand who is the closest group to our location?"

"Team C, behind you heading right in your direction Palutena."

"Alright boys, you're both going with Nana to keep her safe we'll join Team C."

"But Lady Palutena, you're still-"

"I'll be fine, go on." Pit knew there no arguing, begrudgingly accepting his order and the two boys headed off, Nana thanking them. Team C having seen the send off quickly got filled in and the three joined.

"For a stupid rabbit…" Dark Pit muttered, Pit elbowing him. "Ow-"

"don't, she loves her bunny!" Pit whispered in snappy tone.

"I'm sorry I'm making you two fight…" Nana sighed, the boys quickly turning to her.

"Oh no, you don't! He's always a jerk and we always fight no matter what!" Pit quickly denied the claim.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Pika!"

"Olimar is dead!" Everyone pooled into the room where Olimar was dead on the floor.

"So where is that thing now?" Chrom voiced the obvious question.

"We were altogether, that thing had nowhere to go from Olimar." Lucina pointed out.

"No knife…" Robin informed.

"Did Nana let her pet rabbit run around today?" Samus asked out of the blue.

"Alright and we're here! All safe now, no scary-"

"Pit I'm not five years old and I have fought evil before I know what's going on and I'm a smasher too. Stop treating me like a toddler needing protection just cuz you're older." Nana deadpanned walking past the angel holding the library door open and Dark Pit smirked at the remark met by a sticking out tongue.

"Bye kid. Come on Pit, let's get back to Palutena." The two left, Pit waving to the others.

"That must have been scary for Hobbles all alone…" Popo remarked petting the pet between them as the kids sat in a circle while Daisy and Ken listened to the news a few steps away, Nana did have a point but MH wanted them a little sheltered.

"Think he saw any bodies?" Toon Link blurted out.

"Hobbles is really cute, Nana." Daisy giggled kneeling down by the kids and Hobbles crawled into her lap standing up and trying to lick her Daisy lifting up the animal higher up in her arms. Hobbles licked her neck immediately standing up in her arms and the group smiled until the blood splattered out from Daisy's throat, Hobbles suddenly savagely biting and tearing into it with the sharp teeth. Daisy sputtered falling over and Hobbles pushed off having shredded her throat in seconds tainting the snow white fur and pushed out of her arms, paws landing in Ken's face instinctively putting up his hand in defense which didn't help as the little paws touched his skin. Hobbles dropped dead as Daisy choked on her last own breath and in another seconds, Ken's big meaty hand had ripped down Popo's hood and had the boy on the neck before setting him down abruptly, Popo grinning as Ken dropped dead while the device Crazy had brought a while ago blared with Samus' voice to not touch Nana's pet rabbit. Popo lashed out with his hammer, Nana frozen for a moment from the sudden loss and brutal scene unable to get up fast enough and the hammer smashed into her leg painfully. Toon Link snarled with sword and shield poised, Lucas shivering but standing bravely while Ness was ready to PK fire. "Never seen bunnies misbehave?" Popo grinned tilting his head, hammer pulling back again and the three other smashers lunged to defend Nana yowling in pain.

"Crap!" Dark Pit yelled, Samus blaring through the device as Palutena had handed it to them, the two quickly turned and dashed back to the library as Pit tucked it back in his clothes.

"We'll get you out of there Popo!"TL growled, Nana leaning against Lucas almost slipping out of conscious as Ness focused with Toony on the fight. Popo wiped his bloody stepping back almost slammed in the back by the double doors suddenly flying open and Pit and his double rushing in stopping with weapons out. Toon Link and Ness screamed for them to watch out as Popo quite beaten up grinned, glove off the hand in a split second and slapping against Pit's leg with a slasher smile. Popo dropped dead, Pit firing an arrow right away piercing Nana in the head ending her as her corpse fully leaned on Lucas for whom fear and shock overtook any bravery as the boy trembled. Dark Pit's blade smashed into Pit's as he countered his attacker with a smile.

"You bastard!"

"You know, I hate doubles. I hate _you _and I always have. I just _pretend_ for Palutena. You should do everyone a favor and die in the sewers, no one wants you around!" Pit smiled as the others eyes narrowed with his push becoming weaker and the two stepped apart for a moment. Ness and Toon Link inched closer.

"Don't! This is my fight!" The blades clashed again, Pit shoving his double back as the eyes glinted in amusement. "Pit! Snap out of it, fight it! I know you can do it!"

"Ever consider this could feel great?" Pit suddenly spun around, arrow there and back again aimed at Ness trying to get Lucas to rise having a breakdown and Dark Pit stumbled into him due to the lost pressure but the other didn't budge unwavering like his smile. Dark Pit growled pushing down the arm and sideways shoving Pit, subverting the aim from a death blow to a deeply slashed cheek and Pit turned to him with smile as the double was practically almost draped over him the bow lowed and bladed in one swift move before digging into dark Pit's side in seconds. Dark Pit sputtered as his blood filled his throat hazy vision turning up to his smiling counter giving hold with one arm while the other pushed in the blade into his flesh further and further, Dark Pit erupting in a gurgling scream.

"Come on, let's run and find the others." Toon Link growled wishing to fight but Lucas was a liability right now, Bowser Jr, already having hidden and ready dash away. If they could at least get to the hands, they could drop Lucas off with them while they fight with the other. Ness and Toon Link practically dragged away Lucas, Pit turning and gazing after them as Dark Pit slid and the lifeless body dropped to the floor with the eyes dull drowning in pain before and the poll of blood from mouth and wound growing steadily. Pit stepped forward to follow as the device livened up again with MH ordering everyone to the library and Palutena along with Snake to the med/heal bay immediately. Pit took off, dodging a paralyzing shot from Samus barely catching him out of the corner of her eye immediately suspicious of the blood stain and the blonde changed direction in favor of following with a few others while a chunk continued to the library and another chunk broke off in a completely different direction. Incineroar snarled smelling the blood as Pit zoomed into sight from a corner running alongside them and Greninja switched from Paluntena's left to her right placing the Pokémon between Palutena and Pit with the other one. Pit waved at Palutena with a smile but bow at the side without an arrow and the green haired woman wasn't sure how to feel. Pit hadn't attacked, he right now he just ran beside them granted it had only been seconds. But that giant blood stain…

"Where is Dark Pit?"

"Dead!" Pit replied suddenly turning his body sideways during the run and falling while loading the bow in the blink of an eye while dodging a paralyzing shot from Samus. "Like them!" The arrow pierced Incineroar in the head murdering it and send Palutena stumbling forward while Greninja had rushed in front of Pit at the jovial reply to cut him off instead his by Samus' shot going down twitching. Pit quickly got up on his feet leaping over an attempted energy whip ankle grab stabbing Greninja mortally wounding it as the last seconds of the Pokémon's life slipped away painfully.

"Where did Bowser go?" MH turned around, blinking if he could as the smasher had silently left. "Crazy, let's go apprehend Pit."

Bowser's eyes narrowed, Pit coming into his sight focused on Palutena with Samus hot on the heels. Bowser rushed in Pit's way out of the room reeling back his arm and slammed his clawed hand into his gut the boy's choked blood splattering in his face as Bowser's ignoring the slash to his face the winged smasher's body falling limp. Bowser cast aside the body off of him with a snarl and the smashers further and Palutena came to a halt, Paluntena's face contorting from shock to rage aimed at Bowser. "You murdered him! "

"That monster murdered Peach…" Bowser snarled turning around and marching away.

"Pit could've still been in there!" Palutena barked, tears starting to slide.

"Not so fast monster… you touched Bowser there was more than enough time…" Samus growled stepping closer.

"Seriously? Fine! Ask me something only I would know Samus!"

Samus' eyes narrowed taking a step back as Bowser had whipped around with a roar. "Fine…" 'I don't know him well enough…' Silence spread as Samus didn't know what to ask, Palutena sobbed for Pit and Dark Pit and a handful of other smasher arrived including Luigi while Bowser angrily but patiently waited even though it caused him to be more surrounded. "Luigi! Ask Bowser something only he would know! You know him better than me."

"Which fight did you finally say my name and take me serious instead of calling me 'just the green guy?'"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bowser is right…"

"I have a funeral to plan for Peach, out of my way!" Bowser snarled stomping past the group.

"Maybe we should still follow him. As Olimar, it tried to pose as him and seemed to know that everyone kind of makes fun of him sometimes." Marth suggested, Samus glaring after the retreating smasher intensely.

"What's going on now!?" The mansion filled with the fire alarm ringing again since the kitchen fire, the floating gloves on their way to talk to Bowser as Samus had informed them of Pit's death, Dark Samus floating alongside them.

"The fire alarm!?" Zelda gasped.

"I didn't do it this time!" Roy shouted.

"If there is a fire, we have to find it!"

"Why would it go off otherwise stupid?" Ganondorf scoffed as everyone in the group fell to a frustrated but knowing silence. It made far too much sense. Unless someone accidently started a fire but that was so unlikely. They took off, quickly deciding on areas to check with the other groups everyone covering the area closest to them, Snake's and Samus' meet-up with MH to call in help postponed for now.

"Daddy!" Bowser's head turned to Bowser Jr. smiling at him.

"Why aren't you with the kids?" Bowser asked leaning down stepping closer.

"I didn't want to be with them, I wanted to be with you!" the child replied leaning sideways. "Is there really a fire or did you pull the alarm? Why dad?"

"No more wandering alone though okay?"

"Okay!" Bowser Jr still wanted an answer waiting patiently as Bowser's large hand patted his cheek softly. The kid's eyes widened with fear as the meaty hand suddenly smashed his head into the wall crushing it ruthlessly and Bowser walked away from Bowser Jr. twitching his last breath away on the ground halfway out of his teacup thing as it had been too no longer floating.

"I should've have left someone to talk in the room." MH sighed as Pichu squeaked and pi'd through the device like crazy trying to convey what it saw.

"Pika!" Samus nodded, the group dashing after the Pokémon wanting them to follow as Pikachu was the only one to understand what Pichu said. Samus and co followed Pikachu, Jason joining Chrom, Robin, Lucina and Mega Man to even out Pikachu switching.

"Got it! It's Bowser and he's heading to the ventilation system access point!" Shulk his foresight having failed majorly unless they knew who they were chasing and even then it oddly difficult. The young guy took off with the rest of his group including Cloud, Corrin, Pac-Man and Inkling.

Bowser smiled, the bag full of the items stored for smash fights and his eyes wandered over the ventilation system. Placing the back carefully, the smasher opened the ventilation system, the first smoke bomb in hand in just as Shulk's and Samus' group came from the two sides. Bowser quickly spewed a wave of fire allowing for the rest to go in as it blocked their sight and forced the back before dropping whole bunch in the room as Pikachu had zoomed forward and the smoke filled with room fire and movement causing much tripping, bumping, close calls with unintentional wounds and confusion as the entire mansion started to smoke up.

Master Hand swiveled to Crazy or rather the quickly spreading fog obscuring Crazy. "Smash open all windows and side doors, I'll get the front."

"OkaY!"

"Pika!"

"What's happening!?" Little Mac growled as the group coughed from the fog their vision being taken with second the ventilation system operated, the alarm still blaring and no fire having been found. Villager 's hand closed around another fire alarm, quickly shutting it off as at least the deafening ring was gone now and everyone would keep out for a fire anyway not that the smoke would stand out much between the colorful barrage currently save for maybe the smell.

Shulk tripped, the entire room absolute mayhem as everyone tried to stop the smoke without bumping into anyone with zero sight, a familiar squeak informing that it was Pikachu he had tripped over and partially landed. The rather new smasher turned to where he thought Pikachu was apologizing, eyes narrowing in an attempted to focus as sparks slightly glowed through the smoke due to their extremely close proximity. Shulk's eyes widened in horror, his legs scrambling up even though even though it was hopeless and the electricity jolted through him frying the smasher crashing to the ground before an iron tail broke his neck and the paws ever so softly tapped against the floor as Pikachu scurried off.

"EVERYONE STOP MOVING!" Samus shouted.

"PEw!" The window shattered, the smoke gradually fading and thinning by the broken windows, Crazy having a blast with his task while dark Samus floated alongside him.

"You know Samus I'm not an X parasite or anything you know. Or that the dead ones and their friends know for that matter. I'm so much worse!" The voice laughed through the devices.

"Everyone there is no fire, get that smoke out, break all windows, doors, heck take down the fucking walls… carefully though…" 'They won't be careful why do I ask?' "Palutena, Snake, and Samus get to me I'm outside by the entrance."

Pikachu grinned frying the device after the message and headed off with the cheeks sparking.

With the smoke clearing well near windows, Palutena rushed down the hallways flanked by WiiFit Trainer, Jigglypuff, Mega Man, Inkling, Pac-Man and Isabelle.

"Shulk and Bowser are dead!" Chrom growled standing closest and seeing the bodies and the smoke finally started to fade enough for some visibility.

"No more trying to save anyone right now as soon as anyone sees that thing it gets killed no matter which face it wears!" Ganondorf said.

"I hate to agree with Ganondork but he's right." Link sighed.

"Shut it, elf."

"Don't fight you two." Zelda sighed.

"This is man to man argument stay out of it princess!" Ganondorf growled.

"Yeah Zelda."

"Excuse me!?"

"Alright, shut it all three of you we still have your magical thing so killing on sight. Samus and will get to the entrance, she's fully armored and only face is exposed everyone else sweep the mansion.

"Pikachu is missing." Marth pointed out. Even though everyone wasn't where they had come to a stop, they were still in each other's vicinity except Pikachu out of sight.

"Bowser is dead so it must have switched." Ike added.

"It's probably Pikachu, still no one make skin contact with each other." Chrom suggested. "Just in case, it's right here." The others silently agreed everyone keeping space between each other with the tension high and thick as no one could trust each other and Samus and Snake headed to the entrance.

"We shouldn't be in groups with our closest friends." Lucina pointed out, every word able to cause further chaos treading over a thin rope. "Emotions can cloud too easy." Although not happy about it, Lucina had a point and the group reformed with the only ones exempt of the new rule being Ganondorf, Zelda and Link with Meta Knight joining them. Still the proposal was problematic as both groups mostly formed out of friendships and family ties to begin with. "Team C come in."

"Team C here, did it smoke up there too?"

"Yes, Team C we need you at the ventilation access point now, we have a problem situation."

"On our way, we're actually really close."

Pichu rushed to the double doors opening via Master Hand having opened via him and the Pokémon tumbled out fervently squeaking and making 'Pi' noises.

"Pichu I can't-"

"Pi, Pi!"

Master Hand sighed, there was no use. Pichu tried anyway. The door opened again and in fright, Pichu zapped again wrecking the talking device MH had floating beside him having lowered himself closer to the ground just as someone had tried to say something. Pichu started to utterly bawl trying to apologize. MH was relieved to see Palutena come through the doors and the others with her leaving Pichu to sulk after him sniffling careful not to come into contact and floating a little higher to make himself unreachable for Pichu.

"Pika!" The group jumped apart as their device got fried too but not from Pichu but Pikachu standing behind them with a smile scratching his ear.

"Pikachu, what the –Ow!" His pinky twitched as Pikachu shocked it jumping over Mega Man in the Pokémon's way. "Always the pinky… But you're not Pikachu even though Pikachu is just as rude to me as everyone else here. Everyone run." Pikachu's eyes narrowed, the smile tweaking up a little as Master Hand attacked but the Pokémon evaded and the group reluctant to just leave though Master Hand was not to be kidded around with when serious. Pikachu jumped up a tree instead in fancy leaps throwing everyone off. Inkling backed up with Palutena while the other smashers stayed as Pikachu, unless that thing had more tricks up its sleeve, wouldn't be strong enough to take them all on. Pikachu leapt all the way to the top, their eyes widening as the aim became clear being the power line and through Mega Man's shot, having purposefully raced right into it, Pikachu got just the burst the Pokémon needed trading wounds for it catapulted on it. Iron tail slashed the lines in seconds and Pikachu throbbed in a ball of electric power as the lines came down in seconds yet ever so slowly with one in Pikachu's. A giant bang erupted as electricity flooded the area utterly destroying Master Hand and the smashers, the tremors causing Palutena and Inkling to stumble and fall.

The smashers now in new groups stopped in their tracks at the rumble, the power cutting out in the mansion as the room without windows turned dark lighting back up in a few seconds as the back-up generator lit a few designate areas dimly. Samus and Snake growled as calling back up from the people they know respectively was out the window now.

Pikachu smiled stepping past the charred smoking bodies, hopping back into the mansion on all fours, front doors left open.

Marth glanced to his right hand covered in a glove as was the other, a little regret flickering in his eyes. Maybe he should have at least let Master Hand known but asking for the device that Robin currently carried and asking to be left alone for a moment out of earshot would be suspicious. Plus the others would hear it too. "Hey can we check in with Master Hand? Maybe he's seen Pikachu."

"Sure." Robin replied, the group of for including Corrin and Hero coming to a stop. "Master Hand, come in." Silence greeted them, knots forming in stomachs. "Master Hand?" Still nothing. "Has anyone seen Master Hand or Pikachu?" A round of No's followed to either question.

"Let's just keep looking then." Marth sighed taking the lead.

Palutena panted rushing away from the entrance with inkling going down with a squeak as Pikachu was hot on their heels zapping it while Inkling shot some paint at the Pokémon in the fall partially blinding it. Roy, Chrom, Little Mac and Cloud almost smacked into them, Palutena trying to explain in gasps. "It's Pikachu and Master Hand is dead!" Their eyes wandered to Pikachu and Inkling facing off further down, Pikachu constantly sparking if not charging the whole the body making a punch or kick one heck of a risky move.

"Maybe Crazy can open the cuffs!" Roy suggested.

"Go find Crazy!" Chrom replied.

"Are we splitting the group?" Cloud questioned.

"We have to end this. Everyone, it's Pikachu!"

Palutena and Roy took off, a rather risky maneuver but the other three dashed towards Inkling to finally put an end to it. Pikachu's smile suddenly dropped the three coming to a stop where Inkling and the Pokémon circled each other, the Pokémon's eyes widening and movement jagged before screaming shaking the head again and again. The four glanced at each other unsure what to do as Pikachu circled around the own body squealing with 'Pika' thrown in, eyes screaming for help glancing to them in between.

"Is Pikachu fighting it!?" 'Why did no one else before? Was everyone else too weak?' Little Mac gasped.

"You can do it Pikachu, kick that monster out!" Cloud tried to encourage.

"Inkling get Pikachu's sight blocked with the paint, I'll knock him out." Chrom whispered, Inkling nodding to the request dousing the Pokémon in paint and the swordsman dashed forward closing the gap, ready with the pommel but with a fat grin appearing Pikachu whipped around with lightning speed tackling Chrom, paw landing on the exposed shoulder with a smile. Pikachu dropped dead, Chrom pivoting on the spot and beheaded Inkling as all three had inched closer.

"Pikachu never fought, it was an act!" Cloud snarled stumbling back with Little Mac, a bloody Chrom smiling at them with his boot on Inkling's head stopping it from rolling away. With a smirk, the boot stepped down and pulled back kicking Inkling's head into Cloud's face with quite the force, a move neither saw coming. Cloud shuddered internally, the head smashing into his face with a slight squished noise yet bruised his face blood sprinkling on to him as he stumbled back and Chrom lunged forward ducking out of a punch from Little Mac slashing Cloud's heels. The head slightly rolled away, Cloud biting down a scream dropping on all fours and Little Mac quickly placed himself between him and circling Chrom with the sword dripping with blood.

"Where is everyone?" Toon Link narrowed his eyes, the trio creeping into the room to find it empty with the power shot for the most as with the rest of the mansion. With a yelp everyone jumped back as Luigi appeared from behind a desk, the trio's lower height and crouching along furniture having hidden them and Toon Link had the blade pointed at the man, all of them calming down realizing who they met. "Luigi why are you alone?"

"Everyone forgot about me!" Luigi sighed sadly.

"You can come with us." Lucas offered. "I don't really know where we're going…"

"Have you seen Crazy or Master Hand?"

"No, nobody is here anymore."

"Let's join up with others." Toon Link suggested. There was no way Lucas would agree to wait and stay in here alone though he did compose himself a little.

"Take that!" Cloud growled managing to grab Chrom fighting with Little Mac tripping the blue haired guy as the blonde's blade had been kicked out of his grasp in between. Chrom fell straight on his face, grip remaining strong on the blade but the talking device slipped out sliding over the floor. "Warn everyone quickly and tell them to come here Little Mac!" Little Mac went for it but growled at himself having to remove a boxing glove first, Cloud grunting as Chrom smashed his boot into his face. Chrom jumped to his feet, Little Mac's hand closing around it just as Chrom slammed his boot down on his hand causing him to drop it again and reeling back. The boot came again, smashing the thing to pieces. Cloud bit his lip dragging himself to his sword but Chrom caught him moving out of the corner of his eyes abandoning his focus on Little Mac and kicked Cloud in the ribs sending him into a coughing fit curling up. 'Why isn't he killing me!? He could've done it multiple times now!' Little Mac narrowed his eyes, fist raised careful to only strike with the gloved hand but even then the close range caused an enormous problem. The boxing man dodged a swipe quickly, eyes glancing over his shoulder to Inkling's beheaded body cropped up and idea coming to mind. Little Mac dodged again swiftly back backing up and grabbing the pain gun with his none gloved hand. Chrom dashed aside the paint barely missing him purposefully passing Cloud but Cloud yanking himself forward tripping him again lashing out with his arm with a grin, Chrom glaring at him. Little Mac dashed for Cloud's sword and tossed it to him, Cloud catching it and dragging himself onto Chrom blocking with his own as Cloud smirked. With his legs slashed unable to walk there was no way that monster would choose going into him and even if it did, it was easy game for Little Mac then. Cloud grunted as a knee smashed into already bruised ribs, the men pushing against each other on the floor with Cloud kind of halfway over him but not completely allowing the rib kick. Chrom did it again, cloud's grip loosening as he choked and Chrom quickly pushed him aside, blade tips scratching over the floor and his elbow from his free hand smashed into Cloud's face as Chrom completely pulled out with a smirk and panting slightly. Little Mac's fist missed the spine due to the scuffle instead hitting his shoulder but still causing Chrom to stumble as Cloud shook his head with his eye swelling greatly and Chrom quickly retaliated slicing Little Mac through the glove and over the hand taking one and a half fingers in the process. Little Mac pushed down a scream only to grit his teeth for another one as Chrom suddenly launched his sword instead embedding it into Little Mac's chest, the swordsmen panting with smile as the blade tilted down from the weight and the deep wound brought Little Mac to his knees the fighter's vision hazing and pain surged through his veins. A shaky hand reached for the hilt but Chrom moved behind him kicking the smasher in the back forcing the blade deeper in as Little Mac couldn't hold back the choked blood curdling scream. Chrom pushed the Little Mac's limp body sideways yanking out the blade form the corpse and turned back to cloud glaring at him. Cloud's lips bled from his own bite, Chrom crushing his hand and casting the blade aside causing more slashing wounds but no killing blow. Grabbing cloud by the hair with the bloody sword in the sheath, Chrom dragged Cloud closer to a wall, kneeling down before his hand shoved into the deeper slash wound Cloud unable to hold it down with his eyes reflecting the searing pain. With a grin, the monster's blood dripping hand slid over the wall making line after another, hand shoved in again and again Cloud drowning in pain slowly dying, shaking wide open ripped eyed moving to the wall seeing line after line made like a tally as his vision blurred again and again.

"Crazy, we need your help!" Roy waved at the glove zooming towards them with Dark Samus abruptly stopping but not happy about it at all swiveling to them with his fingers twitching having almost rushed past them. "The cuffs need to come off you need to try to open them. Crazy remained silent but poked the cuffs with the bulky screen middle piece with his pointing finger before swiveling around again and zipping off. "The-Eep!" Palutena had instantly fallen asleep upon Crazy's touch no doubt a booby trap by Master Hand programmed in and the woman landed on Roy before he could react with her boobs squished into his face, both lying on the floor with Roy stuck under the taller female.

Crazy and Dark Samus came to a stop near the entrance faced with the scene of a three dead smashers and Chrom huddled against the wall hugging his legs covered in blood with a tally of 120 with every tic in blood on the wall. "It was in Pikachu…"

"WHeRe iS BroTHeR?" Chrom pointed down to the entrance, the door ajar though the smell of charred flesh still lingered. Crazy loomed over Chrom remaining with his face buried and the glove turned around to rush outside, Chrom springing up from his huddled position and barely managing to touch Crazy, his fingers brushing over him. Crazy immediately stopped turning to Dark Samus and obliterated her with a snap of his fingers swiveling to the wall and adding two more tics. Snake and Samus stopped seeing Crazy with his bloody finger heading away from the entrance and the glove dropped bombs without warning, the duo having to leap back to not get caught, the mansion quaking and trembling. Crazy remained still for moment but didn't attack vanishing instead leaving Snake and Samus quite confused. The floor contaminated a carter, the cracks on the walls climbing upward and frozen in motion.

"I have a feeling Master Hand isn't by the entrance anymore…" Snake growled.

"We have to check anyway, let's go."

"Help!"

"Roy?" Link raised an eyebrow, the group coming to a stop by Roy struggling to get a snoozing Palutena off with his face flushed red to match his hair.

"Pervert…" Zelda muttered, Roy trying to counter but his voice came muffled. With a roll of his eyes Ganondorf helped Link get her off, the bigger man hoisting the green haired lady over his shoulder, Roy gasping and sitting up.

"Thank you! Master Hand is dead and we tried to undo the cuffs with Crazy but it sent her to sleep instead!"

"Master Hand is dead!? Impossible!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

"He is, she saw it! I think…"

"You're not even sure…" Zelda sighed. "Either way, we still have the triforce and Palutena is a sitting duck, we need to hide her somewhere until this is over."

"Or have her leave…" Link thought aloud.

"Leave?"

"Yeah, that thing is rampaging through the mansion."

"Have you forgotten the wall we have seen outside?"

"What if we fly her over?" Link smiled.

"With what?" Ganondorf growled.

"Rathalos!" Link proudly replied. "He's always here; he's one of the pets. Come on guys, off we go!"

Snake and Samus skidded to stop horrified yet used to the bloody sight at this point with a beheaded Inkling, Cloud, Little Mac and Chrom sprawled dead on the floor and a bloody tally of 122 on the wall. "That fucking monster…" Snake growled, the two continuing on through the grisly sight only to find the charred bodies outside the entrance almost stepping in the radius of the downed power line still sparking here and there. "Everyone stay away from the fucking power line. Master Hand is dead along with Chrom and Palutena's group but Sheik is missing."

"Palutena is still alive." Zelda replied.

"That doesn't leave many of us left…" Samus snarled. "But we still have their magic thing…"

Lucina, Ike and Villager skidded to stop as Crazy barreled through the ceiling almost smushing them.

"I feel like that's not surprising behavior with crazy…" Lucina muttered rather new to the roster but Crazy's antics were famous. Without warning, Crazy zipped forward and Poked Villager in the face who slightly stumbled back from the poke before swiveling around and chucking his axe into Lucina's back, her cry choked from her own blood falling on the floor and her sword clattering to the side. Villager with Lucina's blood sprayed over him stared at Ike, axe tightly gripped and that regular creepy smile on the face.

"Well that puts the axe murderer joke in new context…" Ike muttered stepping back as he knew there was no way to help Lucina in her last dying breaths. Entire group shad fallen to this thing and even though Ike would never ever admit it, he was scared right now. Would he even win the battle? Could he win the battle? What were even the odds right now? Ike wasn't one to run but now it even looked tactical at least with villager after his ass everyone would know it was Villager unless they thought the monster was the one running. The axe came down, Ike barely dodging deflecting the attack a little with his blade and with no room for thoughts, the young man took off.

"Thanks Luigi." Ness smiled, grumbling at himself for doing it as it pulled on his cheek that Luigi had patched up a little as best as he could having learned a little from Mario.

"Alright, let's- eep!" Toon Link jumped back, Jason leaning against a desk out of the blue, cap covering his face and the arms folded.

"How long have you been standing there?"'Ow…' Ness narrowed his eyes again regretting to not leave the talking to the others.

"I've been hanging around here." Jason muttered quietly. "I'm useless now without my pokemon…"

"You're not useless!" Lucas suddenly blurted.

"I have an idea!" Toon Link smiled. "We'll grab a weapon or two for you from the storage room for the smash fights. In the fights there are the safeties in place but not outside the fight."

"That's a good idea!" Luigi agreed.

"Come on!" Lucas smiled grabbing the sullen teen's wrist.

"Sheik!?"

"I'm alone because those bozos forgot about me when I was in the bathroom!" Sheik replied having been with Chrom and the other two until she had been forgotten.

"You speaking of toilets, I just remembered we forgot Falcon in one and accidentally ditched him…" Ike grimaced.

"Villager, huh?"

"Yes!"

"Or you."

"I hate this…"

"I'm kidding, I saw Lucina's back wound."

"You're joking now!?"

"Just trying to improve the mood… You know we should really go for the triforce wish now. And maybe make it a double wish while we're at it."

"Yeah" Ike agreed glancing over his shoulder just to see Villager right behind them but suddenly making a turn stopping with chasing them. "Am I seeing things now?"

"No… he just stopped…"

"Where is he going now?" Ike asked the question both wondered. "Give chase?"

"Rathalos, here boy!" Link cooed, the group looking around the plant garden like habitat room with a hint of a jungle touch yet organized and laid out, double door leading through a bit more to the mansion appropriately wide and high before leading outside. Rathalos suddenly darted out from behind foliage with a roar stopping farther incredibly close with the tail swinging back and forth in an agitated fashion as he had noticed something was going on in the mansion.

"Easy there boy." Zelda softly spoke petting hi nose.

"Alright get her on and out of here." Ganondorf grumbled tired of carrying Palutena still deeply asleep.

"OW!" Their heads turned to Roy shaking his arm as the a little snappy crocodile creature had leapt at him, biting and refusing to let go as the teen shook his arm. "Let go! OW!" Roy growled dashing to the entry door and sticking his arm out pulling it and effectively managing to shave off the attacker plopping down on the floor and jumping against the strong double glass door with a snap. "Take that!" Roy stuck his tongue childishly and the creature scurried off after few snaps, more in a biting mood than usual though it bit anyone anytime. Other real helpers in battles were called in with pre notice for smash battles as no one besides the crocodile creature, burrowing snagret, starfy, and Rathalos resided here. Master Hand had an impressive hologram and robot array. "Why do we let this thing almost free range as a pet here…"

"Get over here and help! Meta Knight, please accompany Rathalos to the wall." Rathalos lowered himself for them, Palutena on his back and tied on with Rathalos' nearby leash.

"Alright boy, get her far away from here and protect her." Zelda commanded, Rathalos standing up and turning to the opening double doors with roar. Starfy shyly hopped over to them, afraid of the chaos that had unfolded and Zelda picked it up while the snagret showed up behind them deciding to stick with them and follow.

Villager smiled knowingly entering the storage room, Rathalos roar echoing through the building. 'Clever but I know what you're doing.' His eyes shifted to the robotic helper currently offline stopping at star man. The smile pulled into a smirk activation star man, first commanding it to blow a path to outside the mansion, Rathalos almost crossing over the rock ring. With another command, star man started shooting at Rathalos relentlessly, the monster wyvern screeching and roaring being shot and wounded unable to dodge the relentless barrage pummeling down as his wings got heavily targeted.

"Was that Rathalos!?" Link gasped, the group having just left the vast room.

Rathalos roared in pain, the next shot piercing through his eyes as the creature crashed down with life leaving him and his body crushing Palutena beneath into a bloody mess with Meta Knight crashing to the ground, his right wing wrecked in the assault but having survived. Villager destroyed star man with the axe before turning back into the mansion through the path he made himself.

"Zelda, I think it's time we cash in that wish." Link growled, the others agreeing.

"Let's meet up with Marth first."

"Hey we should use the robots too…" Toon Link slowed, the group face with Villager coming out of the room sprinkled in blood and smiling per usual. Without a word, the blood covered smasher turned around, taking smash bomb out the bag in his left hand containing more bombs and tossed into the room quickly dashing away as did the group as the room behind them combusted in a matter of seconds causing a tremor to shiver through the building accompanied with a earsplitting boom as debris rained down after the explosion, the mansion caving it at the spot.

"Run everyone!" Toon Link yelled, his ears still ringing staggering to his feet with the ruined storage smoking and burning under the debris.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Jason yelled barely having heard him seeing Toon Link motioning for them to run while he stood between them and rising villager having hit the deck and come out with minimal scraps too. "Forget it!" However Toony didn't get to fight as Villager turned to the rubble consuming a super mushroom also taken from the storage room and started climbing over it away with ease with the bomb bag.

"Hey get back here asshole!" Toon Link yelled receiving no reply. "Growing big will fuck you over, we'll see you from anywhere…. Anywhere but here right now…"

"Come on!" Toony got yanked out of his grumbling by Jason grabbing his wrist. "All smashers know about the triforce from Link, Zelda and Ganondorf that monster will head for them to stop our one comeback option! It went for storage room too cutting off any help, same with why the power is down! That thing is smart and Zelda, Link and Ganondorf won't wait around with the wish anymore!"

"Marth, we're coming to your group! Where are you now?" Zelda announced.

"Where did the explosion come from and can you see Rathalos anywhere?" Samus shouted, the two thinking they had heard Rathalos, the explosion definitely not a trick on their minds. Snake currently floated up a bit with his device, both upstairs to get a better view as a part of the mansion had crumbled and the floors and floors shaken as if touched by an earthquake. Samus had outright blown a hole through the roof for Snake to float through.

"Explosion is sto-"Snake's eyes widened seeing a larger than usual villager near the storage room.

"Snake answer!"

"Got a supersized villager near storage and Rathalos is dead in the grass!"

"Damn it!" Samus growled, Snake coming down again. "Does villager look suspicious?

"Hard to tell but Pikachu isn't it anymore."

"IT'S VILLAGER!" Toon Link's voice shouted through the device answering their question.

"Wanna take down a bigger than usual villager?" Snake offered, Samus nodding and the two taking off going over the partially caved in roof careful of their footing as they rushed along.

Villager wasn't fazed in the slightest seeing Samus and Snake come at him from the corner of his as the monster headed towards Zelda and co having glimpsed the on the ground level. With a smirk, Villager reached into the back with two no clue what it contained and tossed another smash bomb at his approaching pursuers catching them off guard. The bomb exploded collapsed more of the mansion and Samus' eyes widened as her feet lost footing, the structure under her feet breaking and the crashing rubble of the collapsing section burying the female. Snake managed to fly up but still caught in the blast got violently thrown through the air suffering burns and only managing a rough landing toppling down the heap of debris.

"An earthquake!?" Link gasped as the ground trembled and all their heads turned to the direction another explosion resonating.

"Hey, that's falcon coming out way." Ganondorf remarked as the smasher neared running at top speed. Zelda suddenly screamed as an axe embedded in her spine, Villager having come up behind them darting out of a room. Zelda brutally fell to the floor, the axe right in her spine paralyzing the princess gasping with excruciating spine and suddenly Falcon dashed down from the other side straight at the Villager, foist ablaze with shouted falcon punch as the man no nothing to fear from touch being heavily clothed with almost no skin exposed save foe some inches in the face. Villager remained smiling, rather battered having added routes the mansion in super size at the cost of his own body and pulled out a gun hidden under shirt and in pants from the storage room murdering Falcon in one shot as the laser blasted through his head rendering the helmet useless. Falcon dropped midair, Link rushing to Zelda with Ganondorf behind him but Link stumbled back avoiding the teeth of none other hand the highly aggressive tiny crocodile creature snapping at anyone and anything that moved. With erratic movements it leapt on, teeth sinking into Villager's face with lightning speed as Zelda tried to push out the ax with Naryu's love screaming in pain. Villager dropped dead, the creature latched onto Link in seconds with no time to react and Link from eyes widening in shock narrowed in glee smiling sadistically. Link dashed forward, ruining Zelda's painfully gained progress by slamming it back in and kicking her in the face before turning to Ganondorf as the talking device piped up with a voice none other than Marth having slid on the floor from Zelda's fall. Both males dashed for it, Ganon going for landing punch but Link crouched down literally tripping Ganondorf over himself snatching the device.

"On our way Marth, keep coming." Link replied the device quiet again and before Ganondorf could shout or Zelda see straight again let alone put together words Link's boot crushed it. "Aw, I know his secret now and about the second triforce. Guess I'll have to play with Marth right away. It'll be fun, he has such a painful past." Link's lips pulled into a bigger grin seeing Zelda glare at him but the girl had s mile of her own.

'Marth-' Her thoughts swirled Link's boot kicked her in the head again. Link's smirk dropped as Roy having been overlooked and caught the in surprise tossed bombs so they wouldn't hit the floor and go off carefully setting them down sliced his shoulder as the Hylian just swiveled around in time to block a death blow and Ganondorf closed in with a grin with his fist ablaze with magic. Along with those to the snagret burrowing up while starfy tried to help with the ax as Zelda couldn't put a thought together anymore. Link snarled utterly cornered suffering another slice to the side and part if the punch as he pushed out and ended Zelda with slash to the throat, smile widening as his hand glowed with two pieces of the triforce pulling out one of the three bombs Link had carried throwing it right into snagret's mouth as it shot out in front of him with the beak open wide. The bomb rolled down as snagret choked unable to get it out and it set off sending everyone diving away while Link also grabbed the bag with the bombs, the blast letting the walls jitter besides slinging snagret chunks everywhere sticking to the walls. The walls weren't able to take the abuse, caving in with chunks of the second floor coming down separating Ganondorf and Roy having dashed out of the way leaving Ganondorf with Link happy about the outcome. Starfy's wrecked body laid beside a lifeless Zelda.

"We're coming for you! Like some stupid little rubble will slow me down, takes like five minute sto get around… Hey Meta Knight." Roy looked over his shoulder to Meta Knight having caught up again.

"Just like every time, isn't it?" Link smiled.

"You know with just a monster left now, I get a saving the day ribbon on top of the triforce." Ganondorf replied with smile of his own and the two clashed.

'What did Zelda want to tell me?' Marth thought to himself as the group dashed along joined suddenly by Ike and Sheik. He didn't like that feeling either having no clue what it meant.

"Oh hey guys, where are you running to?" Ike asked, panting.

"To Zelda's group."

"And regrettably towards the explosions." Robin added.

Samus gritted her teeth together, the suit having protected her but absolutely covered in rubble. There was no way to get out with the suit; she couldn't lift the mini mountain or her. Her eyes darted sideways to her arm having tucked both close to her head. Maybe she had a chance with one shot and she'd lose her armor. Taking deep breath and steeling herself with determination, Samus released the stored blast, the armor breaking apart as the tunnel burned into the debris, Samus pulling herself out as fast as she could as everything caved around her suit, the young woman barely pulling out sporting bruised and scarps with her zero suit not in the best shape as her armor mixed with the debris, the blonde dragging herself along the blasted tunnel the intense heat had carved. Eyes burning with revenge, Aran crawled out staggering to her feet with her smaller gun and whip ready at her side, panting as she marched on ahead wanting to see nothing more than that monster being torn limb from limb.

"Now that's how it's supposed to end every time, isn't it Ganondorf?" Link chuckled, the Master Sword through Ganondorf's gut sticking out of the taller ones back as his throat was filled with own blood only able to sputter glaring at the monster in Hylian skin. Link yanked it out, Ganondorf falling to the floor to the floor and Link grinned at his glowing hand as Meta Knight and Roy poked out from behind the rubble climbing over. "Time for a big wish."

Marth unintentionally slowed as that felling creeped through his veins again, eye shifting to his right sword wielding hand.

"Are you oaky?" Robin asked with concern.

"I'm okay!" Marth smiled sweetly picking up the pace again as in his mind he started he wished for the monster's ultimate destruction and every smasher back but a cod shudder an down his spine seeing Link stand by Ganondorf corpse as they rounded the corner with smile. 'It didn't work!?' "I-" Marth's eyes widened, choking as his throat set ablaze with pain causing him to come to a stumbling stop and almost keel over, Ike quickly giving supported as Link's smile tugged closer.

"Guess, you'll have to wish harder than that now." Link laughed displaying the glowing triforce hand.

"I wi-" Marth tried again refusing to give up, throat constricted from searing pain.

Meta Knight waved his sword frantically back and forth trying to stop a sneaking determined Roy both on Link's side now but the red head didn't waver from his idea while the other smashers attacked in a flurry managing to though triforce powered badly wound Link even with holding the triforce but not with nosing Hero, Corrin and Robin. Link smirked managing to grab Sheik by the hair and slamming her down, hand brushing her cheek. Link dropped dead between the other corpses, but Sheik's hand didn't glow up with the triforce snuffed out completely with Link. "Boom time!" Roy grinned having proudly holding the bomb bag and tossing it into the air with smile, Meta Knight audibly frustrated rushing away with Roy hightailing it away with Marth and co the way they came as did Sheik though Meta Knight swiveled around and tripped her causing a gap between them and Sheik darted into different direction away from the impeding explosion. The bag landed on the rubble, giant explosion shaking the entire ground utterly collapsing the mansion the spot and the pile of rubble got thrown up with the chunks raining down again afterward, the wreckage spreading further stopping just steps away from the group dashing for their lives.

"Are you crazy!?" Ike gasped, panting as another chunk came down just meter away.

"That's where the boom came from where are you going!?" Toon Link yelled.

"I heard Ike yell!" Jason shouted back, the bunch following leading Jason to Marth and co battling with their heads spinning with thoughts and hearts throbbing with pain the friends lost. Marth remained silent, beating himself up internally that he hadn't acted on the first feeling.

"Sheik should h-ha-" Marth grit his teeth trying to start again but unable to gasping for breath.

"Save it for now, we'll figure something out to stop that curse and get everyone back." Roy patted his back. 'I think it's a curse, has to be magic…'

"Can we come up with something now please; I don't think the mansion is very structurally sound." Ike pointed out.

"Master Hand safe, it's unbreakable and we can go from there!" Toon Link suggested just as a furious Sheik with slasher smile leapt into sight and her chain almost snatched his throat stopped by Meta Knight wrapping around his sword instead followed by a flurry of needles at the group kicking tem back into motion.

"Suddenly care about your friends again!?" Sheik yelled at the group pulling back Meta Knight with the chain.

"We know you have the speed to get away!" Roy countered knowing the statement was supposed to cut him the most. Marth tried to turn around back to Meta Knight, lips sitting snarl but Ike grabbed his wrist, grip tightly closed yanking the prince along.

"The finale will be really fun…" Sheik panted, Meta Knight stabbed with his sword covered in needles, bloody chain quickly rolled up again.

"Wow, you came out of now-"

"Where is it!?" Samus snarled, panting, the group having gone to the safe and Snake just arrived at the closing door too.

"In-"

"Shut it!" Roy growled, dragging Jason further inside clamping his mouth shut while Ike quickly yanked Samus in and Marth pulled in an unsuspecting Snake, the fighters pushing them back and rushing forward slamming the large vault safe easily fitting them all shut locking it from the inside surround by a some money.

"Tell me!" Samus growled having Roy by the scruff shaking him.

"In Sheik." Marth answered leaned against the safe wall, eyes closed as he wallowed in his own failure. He lost his friends again. Watching them die. Failing to protect them. He wanted to cry but couldn't in front of them instead loathing himself as the bloody parts of his past flashed by in his mind mixing with Link's grinning face at him before becoming a corpse. He didn't do it back then having befriended the triforce wielder yet his two friends had died anyway afraid before they had the chance to grow old instead slaughtered by a monster wearing their face. Being released from Samus, Roy's head dropped on his shoulder knowing without a word what his adoptive brother went through and battle with on the inside now.

"What, are we just going to hide?" Samus growled.

"For now yes, you really sure can just off that thing wearing Sheik?" Ike pointed out.

"I should tell you al-"

"Marth, take break…" Roy sighed. "I'll tell them. For those that don't know, Marth has triforce too. It has to do with our past but basically he an entire triforce but that thing must have found out when taking Link collected the other two when murdering Zelda and Ganondorf."

"Marth's voice… it's kind of busted… so right now the triforce solution won't work and just thinking that thing dead and everyone back isn't working either, he tried it." Ike added and Marth yet again tried assuring protesting Roy that the more he pushed it slowly got better, the prince biting down the immense pain. Though better at an incredibly slow rate.

"Let's just take at least a few minutes to catch our breath." Snake spoke up, leaning against the vault wall himself. "We all want revenge Samus but they have point too. We'll have to leave eventually for water and food and before we're too weak the lack of that for fighting." Samus didn't reply sitting down against the wall with her arms crossed, chiding herself silently to move so sit down abruptly as her body was covered in scraps.

"Hey there, someone come play tag! I'm bored out here!" Sheik's voice bellowed with laugh, a wrench banged against the metal. "Hey Marth, how is your voice coming along?" No one answered to Sheik, silence returning outside the vault but not for along as Sheik turns out had left for a while and went to a fridge grabbing herself some chocolate pudding and spoon sitting down in front of the vault eating and waiting. "Who the fuck likes tapioca pudding!? Oh wait… I know… Oh Maaarth! I'm coming for you, twice as hard now!"

**Hello, quick note here if you come across Melinda it's probably confusing cuz this is English and later I used the Isabelle name. Quick clarification, I have the language set to german on smash so if you find Melinda that's where it's from. Second note, Marth's triforce thing is tied to the fire emblem loz crossover I started years ago and had on hold cuz their pasts in the smash stories is based off that. Hope that cleared any confusion.**


End file.
